Silver's Fear
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver keeps having nightmares about his phobia and he's not able to get any good night dreams. How will he face his fear and get a good nights sleep? Silvaze story.


**I don't know what Silver's secret phobia he fears the most. So I decide to have his phobia of mimes. Again, I can't stop writing a lot of Silver stories. He's really one powerful hedgehog in the Sonic Team. And yes, I'm also a fan of Silvaze too. **

**Snow belongs to me. **

**Silver and Blaze belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night at the Tri-Hedgehog house, a silver-white hedgehog was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No….g-get…away…" he muttered in his sleep, having a nightmare about his fear of mimes.

_**(Silver's Dream)**_  
He was running away from a crowd of mimes. He tried to get out of the way but slams into an invisible wall.

"W-what the..." he tried to find a way past it but another invisible wall slams him again.

The mimes mutely chuckled evilly as they got close to him.

"Stay back!" he tried to use his psychokinesis on them but it had no effect.

He gasped in terror as the mimes all tackled him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

_**(end of Silver's Dream)**_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Silver woke up from his nightmare.

He saw Snow on his lap.

"Silver, are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep" Snow said.

"N-no..." Silver said.

"A nightmare about mimes again?"  
"Y-Yeah….." Silver lies back on his bed, "This is the third time this week I have this dream again. What am I gonna do, Snow?"

"Well, you can go to your girlfriend's house. She already knows your fear" Snow said, snuggling into Silver's chest fur.

"I don't know, Snow…."

"Trust me" Snow said.

Silver sighs, "Okay, Snow. I should go to her house right now. If Sonic or Shadow finds out I'm not here, tell them that I went to Blaze's house….to practice meditation with her early morning"

"Got it" Snow nodded.

"What time is it?" he looked at his nightstand clock on his left side, it was 5:00am.

"Well, it's early morning. I'll see you later, Snow" Silver got up and stretched his muscles for a few seconds and left the house.

* * *

**Blaze's House**

Blaze was asleep in her bedroom, feeling the gentle wind from the window.

Silver soon came in through the open window.

Blaze's ear twitched lightly as she woke up with a long yawn.

She looked over at the window.

"Silver?" Blaze rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Blaze, I need to talk to you" Silver said.

"What is it?" Blaze said.

"I... had a nightmare" Silver said.

"About mimes again?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

Blaze goes into her closet to get the medical equipment that was given by her cousin when she was young.

She grabs the stethoscope to check Silver's heartbeat.

"Okay, breathe in and out" Blaze puts the plugs in her ears and places the circle thing on Silver's chest.

Silver took deep breaths as Blaze hears his heartbeat.

The pump of his heart was normal to what it sounds like and it wasn't raced beyond measure. His breathing was also not too ragged or shaky.

"Hmm…..your heartbeat seems okay. It's thumping normal" Blaze said, putting the stethoscope in her medical bag.

Silver sighed in relief.

Blaze then checks to see is his ears are okay. She snaps her fingers near his ears and saw them twitched.

He looked at her.

"Good, your hearing is normal" Blaze said.

Silver sighed in relief again.

"Okay, I need to check your eyes to see if they're okay" Blaze said, going up to the window to close the curtains, then turning off the lights as the room got dark. She then grabs the otoscope to turn on the light from the specula.

"Okay, follow this light with your eyes" Blaze said as she moves the light left and right.

Silver did so.

Blaze saw his eyes were a little red but they were perfectly healthy. The redness shows that it meant that Silver did not get a good night's sleep.

"Whoa, your eyes are little red. Which means you did not sleep well since you had a bad dream" Blaze said, putting the otoscope back in her medical bag.

"You already know why I didn't get much sleep" Silver said.

"Yeah, I know. If your eyes had a lot of redness that can't be good. Consider yourself lucky that your eyes are strong" Blaze said.

"I do" Silver said.

"Hmm…..if this nightmare keeps going on in your sleep you won't be able to get enough sleep" Blaze said, pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to help Silver from having the same dream.

"Silver? Have you ever seen the old show of Teen Titans Go?" Blaze asked.

"I've seen one or two episodes. But I never watched it regularly" Silver said.

"I see. Have you seen the episode 'Nevermore' before?" Blaze asked.

"No" Silver shook his head.

"Well, you've seen how Raven meditates to keep her anger under control. Well, in her mind she has emoti-clones. Different sides of her personality and stuff. I'll explain later so we're gonna have to mediate together to get inside your mind" Blaze said.

"All right" Silver nodded.

Blaze sat next to him, sitting in Indian style and held Silver's hand while her other hand is on her kneecap.

"All right, meditate" Blaze said as she closed her eyes.

Silver took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

* * *

**(Silver's Mind)**  
"WHOOOAAAAA!" Blaze lands on the pavement rock and Silver lands on her back.

"Uggghhh!..." Blaze groaned.

Silver stood up.

"Uhhh…..And I forgot about the nasty fall too" Blaze groaned, getting up to her feet.

"Whoa, this is my mind?" Silver observed the view that he was like in outer space.

"Yes it is" Blaze said, "And stay focus because we'll be running into your clones. They have different color that represents the sides of your personality. So we need to find the portal of the dreams"

"All right" Silver said.

"Oh, there's one right now. Pink Silver" Blaze glanced at the Pink Silver. Like Silver's blue-aqua neon that glows on his wrist bands and gloves, the Pink Silver's color neon was pink.

"What emotion does he represent?" Silver asked.

"Hahahaha! This is so much fun!" Pink Silver flying around and enjoying the fun in Silver's mind.

"I'm gonna say, happiness" Blaze guessed.

"Makes sense" Silver said.

All of a sudden, more of the Emoti-clones of Silver emerged out from underneath the pavement floor.

"Ooookay…uh, which do you all represent?" Blaze asked.

"Rage" Red Silver with glowing red eyes growled darkly.

"Passion!" Purple Silver sighs dreamily at Blaze.

"Happiness!" Pink Silver squealed with cheerfulness.

"Knowledge" Yellow Silver said with reading glasses.

"Bravery!" Green Silver grinned.

"Calmness" Blue Silver said in a calm voice.

"Hmph! Rudeness" Orange Silver said with a rude voice.

"Naivety" Brown Silver said.

"T-T-Timid" Grey Silver said with fear.

"Wow" Silver said.

"Does any of you know where Silver and I can find the portal of dreams?" Blaze asked.

"I...I do" Grey Silver said.

"Lead the way" Blaze said.  
"I don't sound that timid" Silver muttered.

"Oh, stop it" Blaze rolled her eyes.

Silver glared at her.

Grey Silver found the portal of the subconscious.

"There it is…..Good luck" Grey Silver said, a little scared.

"Thanks" Silver said.

Silver and Blaze walked through the portal of the subconscious; as they did the whole area was similar to Silver's home world called Crisis City.

"Wow" Silver said.

"Okay, we're in your subconscious. So Silver, the only way to stop having nightmares is to fight your fear" Blaze said.

"It's not gonna be easy to fight it, Blaze" Silver said, a little nervous about it.

"You have to, Silver. If you don't, your fear is gonna feed off your nightmare. Making it stronger and scarier. And this is why you keep having nightmares a lot" Blaze said.

Silver sighed.

"I know you're scared but I have faith in you" Blaze said.

"Hello, hedgehogs" a dark voice said from behind.

Silver jumped into Blaze's arms.

"Hmph. I know who you are. You're Nightmare Silver" Blaze glared at the clone.

"That's correct"

Nightmare Silver had dark Goth make-up, spiked boots, and the slit eyes of a snake.

Blaze put Silver down and glared at Nightmare Silver, "Why are you giving Silver bad dreams about mimes?!"

"It's his fear" Nightmare Silver said.

"Yes, it's his fear but don't you think you should give him good dreams instead?!" Blaze growled in anger as her flames appeared around her.

"I can't yet" Nightmare Silver wasn't scared.

"Well, how will he get a good night's sleep when he keeps having nightmares? It's not healthy for him!" Blaze growled.

"I know. But there's a problem" Nightmare Silver said.

"And what's that?" Blaze glared.

"He needs to face his fear in real life before I can do anything" Nightmare Silver said.

"Then how do I face them when I'm scared? Oh, what's the use?" Silver groaned.

Blaze looked at him.

Nightmare Silver smirked and pulls the trapdoor lever that sends Silver and Blaze to the fear challenge.

"WWWHHHOOOAAAAAA!"

"Ow" Silver groaned.

He gasped at the crowd of mimes walking towards him and Blaze.

He hid behind her.

"Silver, remember what I told you. Your fear is feeding them! Stay fearless!" Blaze said.

"I'm trying" Silver said.

"Try harder!" Blaze ran towards the mimes to fight them but she suddenly went through them like a ghost.

"Huh? ARGH!" she got grabbed by a male mime.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted.

"Silver! F-Fi-Fight…your….fear!" Blaze was gagging, can't breathe as she tries to kick the mime but her foot went through it.

"I can't hit them! This is your nightmare, Silver!"

"I'm trying!" Silver tried to take a deep breath.

He was too scared and terrified to face his phobia of mimes.

"I...c-can't" Silver said.

Blaze was running of air and soon she'll die and suffocate.

"S-S…Silver….." Blaze gasping.

Silver clutched his fists.

"I AM NOT AFRAID! GGGGRRRRRR!" Silver curls up into a ball and spin dashed towards the mimes.

He managed to knock them away from Blaze.

She gasped for air, coughing too hard.

He helped her up, "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Yo-You did it, Silver. You fought your fear" Blaze hugs him.

"I guess I did" he hugged back.

"Bravo, Silver. Bravo" Nightmare Silver came out of nowhere, clapping.

The two of them glared at him.

Silver pinned Nightmare Silver against the building wall, "Next time, never give me nightmares again. Got that?!"

"Don't worry" Nightmare Silver said.

"I MEAN IT!" Silver growled angrily.

"I know" Nightmare Silver said.

"Well, you better or I'll come in here and show you how pissed off I am" Silver said.

Nightmare Silver rolled his eyes.

"All right, Silver. Let's go home" Blaze said.

Silver nodded.

He and Blaze held hands together and closed their eyes to head back home.

* * *

**(Out of Silver's mind)**  
They opened their eyes and noticed they're still in their meditation position.

"That was something I don't want to experience again" Silver said.

"Uh, why?" Blaze asked, curiously.

"Because I almost lost you" Silver said.

Blaze smiles and hugs him again.

Silver hugged back.

The End.


End file.
